Nap time
by Frillyfairyprincess
Summary: Il faisait beau, chaud, trop chaud même et chacun faisait son possible pour échapper, ou du moins rendre un peu plus supportable, cette chaleur écrasante.


Le Sunny voguait depuis plus d'une semaine déjà sans qu'aucun évènement particulier ne vienne changer le déroulement normal des journées de l'équipage et aujourd'hui ne semblait pas déroger à la règle. Nami les avaient informés qu'ils étaient entre une île estivale et une île subtropicale ce qui expliquait les températures élevées qu'ils devaient subir depuis plus de sept jours déjà. Il faisait beau, chaud, trop chaud même et chacun faisait son possible pour échapper, ou du moins rendre un peu plus supportable, cette chaleur écrasante.

Le plus touché par cette vague de chaud était Chopper. Le pauvre docteur passait toutes ses journées dans la réserve, au plus profond du bâteau pour garder un maximum de fraîcheur et lui permettre de respirer un minimum malgré son épaisse fourrure. Luffy et Ussop, allongés sur le pont du Sunny, la langue pendante et débarrassés du plus de vêtements possible, maudissaient le soleil qui les empêchait de s'amuser avec Chopper et, lorsqu'ils réussissaient à réunir assez d'énergie, ils s'aspergeaient avec de l'eau (qui devenait chaude de plus en plus vite) qu'ils avaient mis dans des bouteilles. Franky s'était cloîtré dans son atelier afin de 1) échapper au soleil, 2) empêcher que son précieux Coca ne se réchauffe et 3) mettre au point un store qui se déroulerait au -dessus du Sunny pour qu'à l'avenir éviter que des situations semblables ne se reproduisent. Brook lui, jouait du violon à l'ombre du mat pour accompagner les filles qui elles profitaient du soleil et se détendaient à l'abri d'un parasol.

Cette chaleur étouffante avait même stoppé Zoro dans ses entrainements réguliers. Il avait bien essayé de garder son rythme quotidien mais l'air humide et brûlant l'empêchait de travailler correctement. Il avait donc capitulé, s'était déshabillé pour ne garder que son pantalon retroussé et s'était faufilé à l'arrière du bateau, à l'ombre des orangers de Nami, pour s'allonger sur l'herbe et recharger ses batteries à défaut de les vider en s'entrainant.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji lui était, comme d'habitude, en, cuisine. Il avait tenu à garder sa veste, sa chemise, sa cravate et son pantalon de costard malgré la chaleur, et il commençait à le regretter amèrement. Il essayait de cuisiner pour s'aérer l'esprit et ne pas se focaliser sur la sueur qui dégoulinait dans son dos ou sur le fait que ce foutu pantalon lui collait à la peau. Mais l'humidité ambiante le faisait tout rater : sa pâte ne levait pas, sa crème ne tenait pas et cette putain de chaleur ne disparaissait pas ! Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de refaire la déco de la cuisine à coups de pied, il pouvait voir tout le reste de l'équipage sur le pont. Luffy et Ussop étaient maintenant le long de la rambarde entourant le Sunny, les pieds pédalant dans le vide, profitant des vagues qui leur éclaboussaient les pieds. Nami-chan et Robin-chwan étaient en train de faire bronzer leurs magnifiques corps en dégustant des cocktails qu'il leur avait apportés plus tôt. Brook s'était endormi, adossé (adOSsé YOHOHOHOHO Skull joke !) au mât. Il savait que Chopper était à l'abri du soleil à la réserve et que Franky était à son atelier (il leur avait respectivement apporté plus tôt : du thé glacé à la pêche pour Chopper et trois litres de Coca pour Franky). Seul le marimo restait introuvable. Il devait encore être en train de s'entraîner. Entraîner son corps, si musclé, si bronzé. Ce corps si attirant qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ce matin lorsqu'il s'était réveillé contre Zoro. Il l'avait rejoint sur le canapé à la fin de son tour de garde et ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Tout l'équipage était au courant de la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation depuis quelques mois, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de garder ça pour eux, de ne pas trop « s'afficher » devant les autres. Tout l'équipage semblait donc profiter plus ou moins tranquillement de ce temps, essayant d'en tirer le meilleur parti alors que Sanji, lui était enfermé dans la cuisine des enfers ! Et puis après tout si tout le monde avait capitulé face au soleil, lui aussi ! Le repas était prêt pour ce soir, il n'avait plus d'obligation en cuisine. Il sortit donc et se mis à la recherche de Zoro, bien résolu à lui aussi finalement profiter des avantages d'un temps pareil en pleine mer.

Après une rapide inspection dans la salle d'entraînement et sur le pont, Zoro était toujours introuvable. Sanji se mis alors à sa recherche à l'intérieur du Sunny, sans plus de résultat. Il était peut-être aux toilettes. Ou perdu sur le bâteau (ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arriverait). Sanji était en train de revenir vers l'avant du Sunny, quand il aperçut en passant à la hauteur des orangers de Nami, des jambes dépasser entre deux buissons. Cet enfoiré faisait la sieste bien tranquillement à l'ombre des orangers de Nami-chan ! Le blond s'approcha de Zoro entre les buissons. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de sa tête, il plaça ses pieds de chaque côté de son visage avant de lui pousser l'épaule droit du bout de la chaussure.

- « Oh Marimo, je pense pas que Nami-chan soit vraiment d'accord avec ce que tu es en train de faire » le prévint le blond pour annoncer sa présence.

Le sabreur mis un petit temps avant d'ouvrir l'œil et de lui répondre.

- « Tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que cette sorcière peut bien penser… » lui répliqua Zoro. Il gagna un coup de talon dans les côtes pour cette remarque.

- « Ne parle pas comme ça de Nami ! » grogna le blond.

Zoro avait déjà refermé l'œil et Sanji cru qu'il s'était déjà rendormi lorsque ce dernier lui parla à nouveau.

- « Et toi, tu as abandonné tes fourneaux ? Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour tenir avec autant de fringues. J'ai encore plus chaud rien qu'en te regardant ».

Ça, Sanji ne pouvait être plus d'accord, lui aussi avait « encore plus chaud » en regardant le corps étendu à ses pieds. Zoro ne portait que son pantalon, bas sur les hanches et retroussé jusqu'aux genoux. Tout le reste de son corps était libre d'être admiré. Sanji, perdu dans sa contemplation des abdos de Zoro avait oublié de répondre. Un œil vert s'ouvrit et le fixa.

- « Ah… Hum… Oui j'en avais marre de cette chaleur, je voulais voir ce que tu faisais, mais vu que tu es trop occupé à dormir, je vais m'occuper ailleurs. Franky voulait me montrer une nouvelle invention tiens. » lui répondit-il en commençant à repartir vers le pont. Une main sur son pantalon l'arrêta.

- « On sait très bien tous les deux que t'en as rien à foutre. Reste. Et enlève une couche, tu dois mourir là-dedans. » Zoro tirait un peu plus sur le tissu du pantalon de Sanji en lui répondant.

Le blond scruta son visage une dernière fois avant de faire son choix.

- « Après tout, tu as raison pour une fois Marimo » admis-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

Il la plia et la posa sur l'herbe. Il défit ensuite le nœud de sa cravate, la fit glisser le long de son col avant de la faire tomber sur sa veste pliée. Zoro le regardait avec un sourire en coin. La main qui était sur son pantalon caressait maintenant doucement sa cheville du bout des doigts. Sanji enleva ensuite sa chemise, défaisant lentement ses boutons avant de la faire glisser le long de ses bras. Il la plia et lui fit rejoindre le tas de vêtements par terre.

Le vent marin contre sa peau faisait des merveilles. Il se baissa ensuite, défit ses lacets, enleva ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes. Pouvoir marcher pieds nus sur l'herbe et être en mer en même temps n'était vraiment pas une chose à laquelle il était habitué. Il écarta les orteils et profita de l'herbe qui caressait ses pieds. Il se baissa une dernière fois et releva au maximum son pantalon avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Zoro. Lorsqu'il fut près de lui, le sabreur fit passer son bras autour des hanches du blond et l'attira à lui. Sanji se laissa faire. Il tendit le bras vers sa veste et en sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma.

- « Allonge toi, tu seras mieux » lui proposa Zoro en caressant doucement son ventre.

- « C'est vrai que j'ai avec moi un pro du glandage ! Je ferais peut-être mieux d'écouter les pros alors… » lui répondit Sanji en s'allongeant contre lui.

Zoro se poussa sur le côté afin de laisser un peu plus de place au blond avant de faire glisser son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le dos, à regarder les nuages s'étirer dans le ciel. Le vent faisait s'envoler la fumée de la cigarette du chef. Une fois cette dernière terminée, Sanji se tourna vers Zoro. Il avait les yeux de nouveau fermés et semblait dormir. Sanji jeta son mégot par-dessus bord, se cala contre le torse de Zoro qui resserra son étreinte sur lui et ferma les yeux. Il sourit contre sa peau. Lui aussi avait bien mérité son repos après tout.


End file.
